1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to chair components, and more particularly, to adjustable armrest apparatuses which can be adjustable relative to the remainder of the chair. The adjustment mechanisms improve the interaction, movement and/or range of adjustment of an armrest.
2. Background Art
Over the past years, there has been a renewed focus on affording improved comfort to users of chairs and, in particular, office chairs. It is known that users sit in such chairs for many hours per day. Thus, even a slight improvement in posture, comfort and ease of use greatly improves the user experience. In addition, such improvements in user experience can minimize injury, enhance comfort and improve productivity.
Among other areas of focus, the armrest has been a focal point of improvement. Newer standards are being adopted which impose new requirements on armrests for office chairs. Such requirements include an increase in the range of adjustment in multiple directions.
There are many adjustable armrests that include adjustment capabilities toward and away from the back rest, toward and away from each other and also rotative capabilities. There is a need to provide a greater range of movement in each of those directions, as well as to improve the mechanisms used to achieve such movement. For example, current examples typically have limitations that include difficulty of use, difficulty of assembly, difficulty of configuration. Often the adjustment structures are also quite cumbersome and detract from an otherwise sleek chair design.